You've Been Seen
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: IM's. Ianto's sister Rhiannon's friend Susan, saw Ianto and Jack out on a date in a 'Posh French Resturant' where she went with her husband for thier anniversary. This is a converation that was hinted at during COE between Rhiannon and Susan whilst she asks if Ianto has 'Gone Bender' Please R&R!


**Susan-Mogwai **is _online._

**Rhiannon_Davis **is _online._

**Susan-Mogwai: **Alright Rhi?

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Yeah, I'm fine! Kids are at school, Johnny's at work, got the house to myself!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Sounds lovely! Sadly Tommy's still in, he watching the rugby, says he's gunna take little Katy to a game when she's old enough, her liking it will be another story.

**Rhiannon_Davis: **All those men in tight uniform, she'll be lucky!

**Susan-Mogwai: **She's 6 Rhi!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Ahw well! She can start early, never did me any harm, pleasing the parents whilst getting a good view ;)

**Susan-Mogwai: **Some of them do look good all roughed up, I'll give you that!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Huh! If brother Ianto heard you say that he'd go mental! I swear he's turning into a clean-freak!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Speaking of…Me and Tommy went out for our anniversary meal last week

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Oh, that's nice! Wish my Johnny would think of something other than a bag of chips and a bunch of flowers he'd nicked from 's garden around the block.

**Susan-Mogwai: **He never!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Yup! Every year! But you gotta give him credit for remembering though, not many blokes do…

**Susan-Mogwai: **Guess your right, like Tina's husband, Aled, he got all the neighbours to come round for a surprise party, turns out it was a week late! She didn't know where to look!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **She went along with it though? Didn't she? It's a nice thought…even though it was a week bloody late! Aha! Her face musta been a picture!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Yeah, course she did, she gave him a battering afterwards though!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **That's Tina! So..Wher'd he take ya? It musta been good considering your telling me about it!

**Susan-Mogwai: **I do tell you things! Just not incriminating ones!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Oh, I'll hear that again! Was it a restaurant? A hotel? Or did he finally get around to buying you that Jeep you've always wanted?

**Susan-Mogwai: **A restaurant! You know the posh, French place in town? By the memorial?

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Oh, ay! The one with the ponsey waiters and the stink of cheese every time you go past! He didn't!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Yup! It cost a bomb, but he said I deserved to be treated every once in a while…bloody soppy git! I knew there was a reason I loved that man!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Oooh! He musta been savin' for ages to get ya that meal! Nice thought though…you wanna swap husbands?

**Susan-Mogwai: **Nice try!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Nah, Johnny ain't bad, poor sod has to put up with the kids bleeding him dry for all these new games consoles that are coming out, I told him not to let them watch too much telly! Even the adverts are against me!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Supppose, he's not bad looking either!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Oi! That's my husband your on about Hands off!

**Susan-Mogwai: **That bloke Ianto was with was nice looking though…I couldn't stop staring!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **What bloke? Where did you see Ianto?

**Susan-Mogwai: **Well I was in that restaurant, minding my own business when I saw two men at one of the tables in the corner. Gorgeous they were! I didn't think nothing of it till I looked closer and saw it was your brother at the table!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **You sure it was my Ianto?

**Susan-Mogwai: **Yes! How could I forget him! He's a smart basatard, nice suits, cute as a button!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Well what was he doing in that restaurant?

**Susan-Mogwai: **How am I supposed to know!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Did he see you?

**Susan-Mogwai: **Noooo! Tommy got annoyed after the first ten minutes and asked me what I was staring at, he looks over, and says 'Ain't that Rhi's brother' so it musta been him!

**Rhiannon_Davis: **So what's this bloke look like then? The one he was with.

**Susan-Mogwai: **Oh, he was gorgeous! Like a film star…or an escort.

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Bloody hell!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Rhi, has ya brother gone bender?

**Rhiannon_Davis: **How am I supposed to know! He hardly talks to me anymore. Dad died and that was it, he was off, couldn't get away fast enough. I don't know what I did.

**Susan-Mogwai: **Suppose.

**Rhiannon_Davis: **Well he's had girlfriends…like that Lisa from his work.

**Susan-Mogwai: **We'll no girl is getting her feet around that table, no chance. Not now.

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Christ almighty! I'll have to ask him next time I see him.

**Susan-Mogwai: **It looked intimate from where we were sitting, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world! Didn't stop the film star one from flirting with the waitress AND the passing waiters though. Poor girl nearly tripped when she was walking past, staring at him she was, she just missed the bloody great vase!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Shit!

**Susan-Mogwai: **I know!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**He's that good-looking eh?

**Susan-Mogwai: **Oh, Rhi, you ought to have seen him! Although your brother's quite a catch as well!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**What is this? Hit on Rhi's family day? I don't think theres a bloke left in my house that you ain't fancied!

**Susan-Mogwai: **You should be proud they're all stunners!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Don't tell them that though, their egos are big enough as it is!

**Susan-Mogwai: **So how dya feel about your brother being gay then?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**I aint asked him yet! I'm not jumping to conclusions!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Come on Rhi! You didn't see them! The way they looked at each other, god, If my Tommy looked at me that way we'd never leave the bedroom!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Too much information!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Says the woman who was asking me how Sian's mothers have sex!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**I was curious! And drunk…more drunk than curious I think.

**Susan-Mogwai: **What would Johnny say?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Nothing, hopefully!

**Susan-Mogwai: About ya brother I mean! **

**Rhiannon_Davis****:**I haven't really thought about it, I mean, were not homophobic, like you said, Mica's friend Sian has got two mothers and we don't stop he playing with her. They're alright actually. I says to Johnny, looks don't matter when you love someone.

**Susan-Mogwai: **That's in their favour, they're both lookers! Shame your brothers gay, coulda set him up with our Lowri!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**We don't know for sure Sue!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Whatever you say, but you didn't see two grown men all over each other in that place! Your Ianto was batting that bloke off every five seconds, at least he has some public decency! Not that I've got anything against it of course, but you know how Tommy is?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Yeah I know. Bloody ell! His face when he says Sian's mums at the school gate! I can never remember their names for the life of me!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Oh, it was a picture! …Aerona and Morgana weren't it?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**That's it! Knew it was something like that!

**Susan-Mogwai: **So when you gunna see him next then?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Dunno, he only drops round on occasions, you know, cos of work. He's a Civil Servant but he don't half work! I said to him that Civil Servants invented the weekends!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Work-aholic is he? Must be to afford that suit! Tommy says it looked designer!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**He's always took pride in his appearance, bless him!

**Susan-Mogwai: **And you didn't take that as a hint?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Just 'cos he likes to look presentable don't make him gay!

**Susan-Mogwai: **Alright! Just saying Rhi :)

**Rhiannon_Davis:**I know, I know :)

**Susan-Mogwai: **Well I better go, Tina's here, she'll be wanting a cuppa as soon as she sets foot in the door like she's bloody royalty!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**I know the type! My Ianto makes a damn good coffee, refuses to drink instant!

**Susan-Mogwai: **I'll have to meet him one time, and try it! Anything better than Own-brand instant!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Oh believe me! You try that stuff you won't want instant again!

**Susan-Mogwai: **That good eh? Anyway, gotta dash, keep me posted wont ya?

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Of course! Thanks for tellin me, you're a sweetheart!

**Susan-Mogwai: **S'alright, see ya!

**Rhiannon_Davis:**Bye!

**Susan-Mogwai **is _offline._

**Rhiannon_Davis **is _offline._


End file.
